


The Last Time You'll Know Me

by Rushar



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushar/pseuds/Rushar
Summary: Don't read this if you have a soul





	The Last Time You'll Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> I already published a story today and I wrote this in two hours. I wanted to wait a bit, maybe edit it, but nope, here we are. Not exactly what I intended to write, but close enough.

The phenomenon of a soul leaving a body after death is often queried, ridiculed, questioned, and tested but yet there lies no conclusive answer. Out of body experiences have been reported but this only leads to more questions. Is there an afterlife? Do we wander around as ghosts after death? What causes this? For if we were to accept this theory then we would have to come to a unanimous agreement that the soul is, in fact, a part of every basic human body and not, in fact, just an idea.

Because it may be true that a soul is just an idea, a way to put moral and ethical implications into a word. A word that has since become attached to something physical that in theory, it needs as a host. It has been said that everything living has a soul, but that some people have no soul because of the actions that have committed. Similarly then, would it be within the human theory of reason to say that a soul can die without its body perishing?

Anthony, age twenty-six, a resident of Coram, New York, would agree with that theory. He is a video content producer, has a Youtube channel under the name Chilled Chaos, and owns a small house in the suburbs with his dog Rexxar. And on the night of June 15th, 1:54 A.M., his boyfriend, on his way to see him, was reported dead. Shot in a hotel. The killer escaped, unknown.

At 1:56 A.M. on June 15th, Anthony reported the feeling of something horrible happening to his body, like a tree being ripped up in his chest or being shot or coughing up glass at the same time. He dialled a 9-1-1 operator and his message is recorded as follows:

**"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"**

_**"I - I'm dying, my throat is bleeding but I'm not hurt, I'm - I'm -"** _

**"Sir, can you try to explain what is happening and give us your location?"**

_**"I'm gonna kill myself - *gasping* - it hurts so much, *sobbing* *screams* Don't you fucking understand?"** _

**"Sir, please try to remain calm. Can you tell me your name?"**

_**"His name was Steven. Anthony. I'm Anthony. Oh god. *sobbing*"** _

**"Anthony, can you tell me who Steven is?"**

_**"Steven is dead!"** _

At 1:59 A.M. on June 15th, Anthony hung up and all contact was lost until 2:26 A.M. when he attempted to call Steven's phone, which was recovered from the scene of the crime. The police noted that it was called sixteen times and each message was between five and ten seconds long.

**Message One: _Steven? Steven, I'm so sorry if I had - I had -_**

**Message Two: _You shouldn't have tried to see me, don't come to New York, don't -_**

**Message Three: _*incoherent screaming* *faint sounds of glass breaking*_**

**Message Four: _I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I - *breaks off into sobbing*_**

**Message Five: _Hold on, I'll join you, I will, I can't -_**

**Message Six: _*static and faint sounds of crying*_**

**Message Seven: _*shouting* Why won't you answer me?_**

At this point, the zone 2 Pittsburgh Police Department traced the number and placed a call to the sheriff's office local to that area to send help to that address. At 2:36 A.M., an ambulance and police car were dispatched to Anthony's location. During this time, Anthony continued to call Steven's cell phone.

**Message Eight: _*crying* Are you mad at me, I'm so sorry, don't be mad, I - I couldn't stop them I should have, I -_**

**Message Nine: _*static*_**

**Message Ten: _*silence* I'm going to kill myself._**

**Message Eleven: _*manic laughter and crying* I have no soul, I'm a maniac, I'm invincible! *sobbing*_**

**Message Twelve: _*shouting* Why aren't you there?_**

**Messages Thirteen through Sixteen: _*sobbing and screaming incoherently*_**

At 2:47 A.M., the police arrived at Anthony's house. They found Anthony outside, smashing the remains of his phone into the dirt, still sobbing and shouting. Lights were on in a few of the other houses, but nobody dared go outside. Anthony was ushered into the ambulance and his dog was taken with police officer Gerard Daly, to be cared for under the assumption that Anthony wouldn't be able to for the time being, an assumption that would prove correct.

Anthony was hospitalized for shock and violent tendencies from June 15th, 2:57 A.M., nearly an hour after Anthony had been contacted about his boyfriend's death, to June 21st, 12:38 P.M. During his stay in the hospital he was described as apathetic, emotional, and grieving by his nurses, and in an extremely fragile mental state by his doctors. He exhibited no violent tendencies towards his caretakers, instead taking it out on himself in the form of words and physical abuse. He was reported to have been "smashing his temples with his fists for extended periods of time", "found hitting his head violently against the concrete wall", and "shouting homophobic slurs and suicidal desires to himself in the early morning." On June 17th at 3:19 P.M., Anthony asked for a bedside clock. When asked why, he responded "To count the hours I've been alone.". On June 18th, 7:43 A.M., he was admitted into the mental ward for suicidal and destructive tendencies.

XxX

"Does that sound about right?" Mr. Heidrich, a detective in his early fifties, asked when Anthony finished reading over his case file. Anthony nodded dully, on autopilot. Dr. Goebel, a researcher in soul and afterlife psychology, stared at him from across the room. "During this incident, you reported feeling physical pain with no wounds, and that later, you had no soul. Is this correct?'

Anthony nodded.

"A soul is a manifestation of feeling and love. Do you mean to say that you are without feeling, love, passion, and even a desire to live?" Dr. Goebel pried.

Anthony nodded.

"Do you have anybody else in your life that you care about besides Steven?"

Anthony trembled. "Steven is fucking dead. He was my life." He was angry.

Dr. Goebel shared a helpless glance with Mr. Heidrich. "Very well, Anthony. We're both sorry for your loss and we hope you can move on." After a few minutes of waiting for any kind of response from Anthony, they both left the room.

Anthony, without a soul, without feeling, without love, put his head between his arms and wept.


End file.
